Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular to a semiconductor device with a trench and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor integrated circuit industry has experienced rapid growth in the past several decades. Technological advances in semiconductor materials and design have produced increasingly smaller and more complex circuits. These material and design advances have been made possible as the technologies related to processing and manufacturing have also undergone technical advances. In the course of semiconductor evolution, the number of interconnected devices per unit of area has increased as the size of the smallest component that can be reliably created has decreased.
The semiconductor integrated circuit industry has produced numerous developments in effort to continue the scaling-down process. However, as the size of the smallest component has decreased, numerous challenges have arisen, such as the issue of reliability. Therefore, the existing semiconductor devices have not been satisfactory in every respect.
Therefore, a semiconductor device with improved reliability is needed.